The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfansal’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif., during 2000. The purpose of the breeding program was the creation of Geranium plants with a vigorous, upright mounded growth habit, dark green-colored foliage, and new and unique flower color.
The female parent of ‘Balfansal’ was ‘BFP-445 Salmon’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,228). The male parent of ‘Balfansal’ was ‘Fishelen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,727). The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and was initially designated ‘2810-38’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since August 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.